Horrific Gadgets 1: Grimoire of the Warlocks
by LostHerondale
Summary: Gabriel Morgenstern lived an abnormal life, plagued by the sight of Demons and other paranormal entities. One day, a powerful demon approaches him, and is saved by the Nephilim. He was taken in as a shadowhunter after he used his mother's last name. Now, with the Warlocks retaliating on the appearance of strong demons, can they stop the impending chaos?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**PART ONE**

**FALLEN STARS**

"_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange eons even death may die"_

_-Princess Resurrection_

**PROLOGUE**

**The dark of the night blankets through the skies of London. On a night when the stars fell from **their place in heaven, a woman was running for her life, with a small bundle in her arms. "Margaret!" She called, the brown haired woman, with a curvaceous figure turned, with rage imminent in her blue eyes.

"What do you want, Minerva Morgenstern?" The brown haired woman said as the woman removed her hood. Black hair tumbling down her shoulders, beautiful pink lips, with icy blue eyes graced with long lashes.

"Please, Margaret, my son, your nephew." She said, fear in her voice as she held out the blanket. "Gabriel Morgenstern."

"So, after you had me banished from Idris, stripped of my marks, you want me to take care of this... This..."

"It would be only a few moment till he finds me... The members of the Circle-"

"Of course. You married Valentine's cousin. Why would I be surpirsed if the Clave gets you! You might as well leave now." Minerva's hands stopped Margaret's door from closing.

"It's not the Clave. Margaret please... Take my son... I won't live long enough to take care of him." Tears welled up in her eyes, and Margaret took the baby from her arms, with one last look of hate. "Leave now, Minerva. Before I forget you're my little sister and tribute your son to whatever is chasing you.

"Take care of him, Margaret." She cried, and the door slammed on her face. She walked away, casting one last look, and welcomed in the strong arms of a man. She collapsed in his arms. She looked up and saw him. Vladimir Morgenstern. The boy who was set aside by the enormous shadow his cousin casted, everyone forgetting about him.

"Vladimir..."

"It's my fault, Minerva. I should have not messed with my cousin's books..." The man said, his golden blond hair and eyes as onyx-black eyes looked timeless in the moonlight. He reached for her, and kissed her passionately. "We'll see him again. I promise. We have to keep him away from danger. Away from Abbadon-"

"Don't speak his name, Vlad. Names have powers. You know that." She said resting her head on his chest, tears running down from her eyes.

"We'll see him again." He promised.

Together, with their seraph blades, they ran away, swallowed by the blanket of the night, leaving the baby crying in his aunt's arms.

Abbadon chased through the night, his growls and laughter sending waves of chills through the dark.

Two years later, Minerva Morgenstern, walks to her sister's house, Abaddon having abandoned chasing them off. Margaret opened the door, with feigned sorrow in her eyes. She hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Minerva! Your son... He..."

"What happened, Margaret!?" She cried in alarm.

"The demons, they came and killed him... I'm not a shadowhunter anymore, I can't protect him..." She said, with tears on her eyes. Minerva knelt, her hand clamped over her mouth. She began to cry and yell. Margaret held her back.

"Where is he?" She said, minutes after she calmed down.

"The demon... Took him away." Margaret said, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Minerva, I can't do anything... We're leaving London, my husband, he got work in America..."

"I bid you good luck on your trip, Margaret. I'm sorry for... You know..."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who fell in love with a mundane." She said, with obvious feigned sorrow in her words. She stood up and hugged Minerva, before turning back and leaving her sobbing sister alone.

To be continued...?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, or Infernal Devices, or Dark Artifices. They all belong to the Queen of Fantasy, Cassandra Clare**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. It will contain some major changes, like Michael Wayland's brother, Simon staying as a vampire, Valentine's missing cousin, and a new branch of the Lightwood family tree. I hope you like it and review. Thanks for spending your time here and reading. :D See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: The Angel's Name

**1**

**THE ANGEL'S NAME**

"**Gabriel." A brown haired beautifulwoman with blue eyes sat on the couch, holding a teacup said, **hervoice came out as a command, like someone calling for a worker. Beside her sat a large man, with black hair, rugged face, and piercing black eyes.

Small footsteps can be heard descending from upstairs. A fifteen year old boy walked fast-paced, like a cheetah stalking his prey, as his hair was the same color as the fastest cat's coat, golden blond with strands curling at the ends like golden thread on Rumpelstiltskin's loom that has lost its luster yet not as pale to be pastel. His icy blue eyes, as pale blue as the ice floating in the Arctic sea, innocence prominent in his irises.

"Yes, Aunt Margaret?" He said fiddling with his bed clothes, looking at the couple nervously. "Good Morning, Uncle Angus."

"What's good in the morning if I'm greeted by you?" The man said with venom in his words, saying those words disdainfully. The woman put her hand on the man's chest. "Gabriel, dear, you didn't clean the house yesterday."

"I'm tired from school, Aunt Margaret." He reasoned out, but he was cut off when Margaret slowly rose from her seat.

"Tired, from school. Oh dear. We sent you to a school and this is how you repay us? By being lazy!? You ingrate! Clean now!" She yelled. "Your blasted parents have to die and leave a nuisance like you. Why didn't they just bring you along with them to hell?"

Gabriel glared at her when she turned away to watch the television. He took the broom and started sweeping. A usual Saturday morning.

When everything was clean, Margaret dropped her teacup, the china breaking to pieces, and Gabriel's expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Gabriel, dear, clean the mess, sweetie." She called with a mischievous grin on her features.

Gabriel glared, his icy blue eyes piercing through with innocent anger. He moved forward and picked up the largest piece, a shard piercing his thumb.

He instantly pulled his hand and removed the shard, the couple not paying attention to him. He went inside the kitchen to throw it outside.

"I hate this." Gabriel said, putting a band-aid on his thumb. He looked at the couple laughing and scoffed. Ever since he was a kid, they treated him differently. He was glad his cousin wasn't there, or she'll force him to play with her on tea parties and yell at him as well.

He put on some casual clothes, a blue shirt and shorts, running outside the house while the couple is busy watching.

Outside there was nothing unusual. Everything's normal. For Gabriel, the unnatural is the natural. He learned to live with it. He could see things normal people can't. He looked around him, small creatures floating around him. Small round and black, some people didn't seem to notice, and the creatures did disappear sometimes. They didn't bother him, so he shouldn't pay attention as well.

But in truth, it scared the lot out of him. He got out of the subdivision, to go downtown to a friend's house. His guardians didn't really care. They just moved in from Boston, and the ones who greeted him kindly were a lovely couple, who actually treated him nicely, despite not having any blood relations to them.

It all started when he helped the woman carry her heavy bags, which was really heavy and he can barely do it. He actually did it to escape from Margaret and Angus' bossy tendencies. The woman got fond of him, and he goes there from time to time now.

He rang the doorbell of the apartmient, and she opened the door, Jocelyn Garroway, who was tall and beautiful, with long red hair tied in a high ponytail, and bright green eyes that made her stand out. Her features were sharp, and long lashes that needed no mascara at all. She was beautiful for an adult woman, unlike his Aunt Margaret, who was always frowning and scowling at him.

"Gabriel! Come in, Luke and I have been waiting for you." She said with a smile and gestured him to go in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Garroway." Gabriel said walking beside her, she caressed his blond hair, like a mother would do. He knew that Jocelyn missed her son. And he was remarked to have some features that was the same as his.

"Call me Jocelyn, Gabriel. You're like family to us now." She said, and her husband, Luke Garroway, leaned in the doorway with a smile. A smile that's both welcoming and something else Gabriel's young mind cannot apprehend. Luke is a ragged looking man, with a large body, and he wears reading glasses. He has a faint aura around him that spelled a small tinge of loneliness and longing. But also an aura of a gang leader.

"Good morning, Mr. Garroway." Gabriel smiled, he was on average height for a fifteen-year old, but Luke was so much taller than him. He felt puny looking at Luke.

"Good morning, Gabriel. You're just in time for breakfast." He said opening the door wider. Gabriel walked inside and excused himself, looking back, he saw Jocelyn kiss Luke, then smiled at each other.

"Have you eaten, Jo- I mean, Gabriel? I'm sorry. You just look like him so much. Dig in, You must be hungry." Jocelyn said with a kind motherly smile. Gabriel wished his mother looked like her.

Gabriel inhaled deeply has eggs and bacon was served on the table, and the three of them ate. Gabriel felt like he was in a real family. Aunt Margaret and Uncle Tom rarely allows him to eat in the table with them and their daughter, he would wait after they're done, and that's when he's allowed to eat.

After lunch, Gabriel, bid goodbye to the couple and ran back home.

"Jocelyn, we talked about this." Luke said, rubbing his temples. "He isn't Jonathan."

"Luke, listen. Gabriel's last name. Doesn't it strike you why his last name is a Shadowhunter's?" Jocelyn said, her green eyes, looking straight at Luke. "His father is a Shadowhunter." Then her eyes darkened, as if gloom set on her. "I just hope... He isn't one of Valentine's experiments."

Luke hugged her tight, and she hugged him back. "Don't worry. Valentine is dead. He won't get between us ever again."

Jocelyn buried her face on Luke's broad chest. Luke is her solace. Luke is her destined. Luke is everything.

Gabriel walked around the city. His guardians didn't care where he wandered off. They hardly even notice him missing. He have two friends, but they're busy. His neighbor, Tristan, was away for a trip with his parents, whom he found rare that he didn't attend the school that Gabriel was attending, and in fact, comes home only by a few days.. His bestfriend, Nicole, was with her mom on her work, on their own store. Gabriel wondered, those two were always close to their parents. He never met his father, or mother, always wondered what kind of people they are. Aunt Margaret always talk to her sister, Gabriel's mother, with poison in her words, as if her younger sister's name was a forbidden subject. She talked about Gabriel's father, with gentleness but disdain in her words, and Gabriel never knew why.

He sat on the bench on a park near their subdivision, a quiet place, with short grass trimmed nicely, rows of hedges and trees abundant with squirrels and birds, and different blossoms decorating the green.

The flowers were glowing with small circular lights, one particularly, a pink one, flew straight to Gabriel. He could see her small body, glass like pink eyes without white, cherry colored hair, and butterfly wings fluttering quickly on her back. Her ankle-length red gown was torn at the ends, made to look like the petals of a flower. "Hello." Gabriel said. The pixie, he assumed, has her pink eyes fixated on him that look bewildered, shock even.

"You can see me?" She said in a low voice.

"Yes." Gabriel replied with a smile. He wasn't new into seeing fairies. They were all around parks everytime he visited them. Usually on a picnic when he was carrying the basket. They would play tricks on others and fly around. And of course, his aunt and uncle thought he was crazy.

"You're sighted... You might be part-faerie. My name is Tuberose, Tuberose Cherryblossom. And you?" She fluttered around him, and he smiled.

"My name's Gabriel. Gabriel Morgenstern."

**A/N: Hello, it's me again. **

**Thank you for reading this, and please review. :D See you, and again, Thanks for reading this. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments**


End file.
